Catch Me If You Can
by ThePeculiarAvenger
Summary: A one shot (possibly a series of one shots) of the rivalry between Peggy and Dottie. MOST RECENT: Dottie kidnaps Peggy. Peggy is not amused.


**Hi guys! I have lots of inspiration... just not for anything I've already started. Anyway, this might be a one shot or I might make it a collection of one shots revolving around Peggy and Dottie. Honestly, Dottie is my favorite, so I JUMPED at the chance to write a lovely idea that 93MANIAC had. Hope everyone enjoys!**

Peggy awoke in what was most definitely a basement, bound with rough, coarse rope. It wouldn't have been a comfortable situation under normal circumstances, but add to it the fact that she was over eight months pregnant and it was downright painful. Her shoulders ached along with her lower back, her legs were bent at an awkward angle, and she had a pounding headache that simply _would not_ cease. Unfortunately for whomever happened to be her captor, all of this discomfort was simply adding to her feeling of anger. Peggy growled and wriggled sideways, trying to twist herself to a position where she could see more than just a wall. At the sound of a spring- loaded click that was most definitely a switchblade, she increased her efforts tenfold.

"Careful Peg," came a chillingly familiar voice. "All that stress might not be good for the baby."

It had been months since Dottie Underwood had been a problem in Peggy's life, but now she was back. Of course she was back; Peggy had known in the back of her mind that the Russian wouldn't stay away for long. "Ah, well, terribly inconvenient, Dottie," responded Peggy. "I seem to have been tied up. So, all this stress is rather necessary to my escape, which ultimately will preserve the well being of my child." She finally flipped over, and was able to glare up at Dottie from her position on the floor. "You're looking well."

Dottie laughed, a pseudo- careless sound that echoed through the room. It was large, then, not just a basement. "I've been busy, Peggy. You know, the SSR aren't the only ones on my tail. But recently I've... dealt with a few of my other, shall we say, admirers. It's nice to have some time to myself..."

Peggy gave an exasperated sigh. "Nobody at the SSR _admires_ you, Dottie."

Dottie seemed to find this amusing. "Of course they don't! And they'll admire me even less when I cut their throats and snap their necks and put a bullet through their hearts, just for good measure." She grinned, crouching near Peggy, a small knife in her hand. "Don't worry, I won't kill you yet. You're going to watch your friends die, first." She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. Peggy was suddenly very aware that she was totally at Dottie's mercy, and she needed to reverse the situation, now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to form a picture of the basement in her mind. The moment she exhaled, she felt a sharp pain in her upper arm. It was so forceful and sudden that she cried out despite herself.

"You're like a cat, Dottie," she gasped, struggling to breathe normally. "A very irritating cat that hasn't been declawed and dislikes it when their owner pays attention to something else." Just as she suspected, Dottie bristled at the statement. Meeting Peggy's annoyed glance with a piercing glare of her own.

"You flatter yourself, Peggy, if you think you could ever control me." Now it was Dottie who was annoyed. The idea that she was barely more significant than a house cat had her visibly offended.

"That's where you're wrong, Dottie, I already do-" Peggy's statement was cut off as she gasped in pain, having used her injured arm in an attempt to reposition herself. "You're so bent on destroying the SSR that we're defining your life. If you're the cat, than we have the string dangling above your head." She spat the last word, her disgust and anger and general discomfort all reaching a boiling point. "And you, you think you can catch it, but you can't. We're better than you."

Dottie raised an eyebrow and simply stared at Peggy. There was no longer any emotion in her gaze. "I may not be bale to beat the SSR. But I can take their best agent out of the game. And that, Agent Carter, is what I intend to do." With that, Dottie swept out of the room in a silent flourish.

~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%

After an hour or two of struggling, Peggy gave up. She was sore and frustratingly tired. As much as she hated the idea of sleeping while Dottie was unaccounted for, or anywhere in the general vicinity, she would soon be useless if she did not rest. However that plan only worked for what felt like minutes before she heard a loud crash from somewhere above her. She instinctively began to struggle to free herself before a debilitating wave of pain swept over her. As she recovered, a rather worrying thought occurred to her: she was close enough to her due date that it was fairly possible that her recent activities had caused her to go into labor. Before she could think further, the door to the basement was slammed open. She froze and tensed, ready to resist, prepared for Dottie to drag her away from what was presumably a rescue mission. However, it was quickly apparent that this was not the case.

"We got her, chief! Carter's in here!"

That was Loussen, one of the older agents, not that any of them had been there for that long. Soon after his words, Peggy heard the hurried sound of a crutch on the floor. Daniel soon appeared in the doorway, then quickly crossed the room, ignoring the ungainliness of his leg to kneel beside her. "Peggy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine , Daniel, just a minor stab would. Oh, and I believe I've gone into labor."

The look of surprised terror on his face would have made her laugh aloud, had she not been in so much pain.

 **Thanks for reading, everyone! Like i said, I don't know if I'm going to go anywhere with this, I just wrote it from a request. Let me know if you have ideas for more chapters, or a request for a different story!**


End file.
